Prior to the present invention beauty salon patrons have been subjected to discomfort while under hair dryers. The principal complaints have been about excessive heat on the forehead, the ears and the back of the neck. Patrons who have cataracts or wear contact lenses or have asthma also have complained of discomfort in the eyes and sinuses.
The present invention is directed to a novel protective arrangement to be worn by beauty salon patrons to avoid discomfort due to excessive heat from the hair dryer.